<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF14】百合花开 by Kalten_Hurrikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643858">【FF14】百合花开</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalten_Hurrikan/pseuds/Kalten_Hurrikan'>Kalten_Hurrikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalten_Hurrikan/pseuds/Kalten_Hurrikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>婊气警告！<br/>百合警告！<br/>刀子警告！<br/>R-18警告！<br/>尴尬警告！<br/>好了，往下看吧↓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light, 雅修特拉/光之战士, 雅修特拉/光之戰士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF14】百合花开</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.......<br/>
“喂？光你在里面吗？”雅修特拉轻轻地敲着光的房门。<br/>
距离前往游末邦讨伐最后一位灵光卫只有最后一天了，雅修特拉还是非常担心光的身体情况。<br/>
“哈~啊.....啊~雅修特拉吗？等我一下。哈啊啊~”淫荡的娇喘声传入了雅修特拉的耳中。<br/>
“哎....”雅修特拉摇了摇头，叹了口气。大约过了十来分钟，光的房门从里侧推开，一位裸体的敖龙族暮晖之民站在了门口，下身的私处还在缓缓得滴落着晶莹剔透的液体。<br/>
“进来吧~”<br/>
“光，你能不能出来接人的时候穿一下衣服....”<br/>
“有啥关系嘛，反正大家都熟悉。拂晓里哪个人没和我上过床嘛~你的‘口感’我还是很喜欢的哦~”。光的嘴角微微勾起，邪魅得看着眼前的猫娘。<br/>
“这....不要再提啦！”雅修特拉炸毛了起来，脸像个熟透了的红苹果。<br/>
意识到了自己的失态，雅修特拉用手捂住了自己的脸，虽然自己对光表现出反感，但其实自己的内心很清楚，光的技术很好，每次都能让自己感受到天伦之乐，对于不喜欢进行男女之欢的雅修特拉，光其实是最好的伴侣,各种意义上......但令自己感到非常不爽的是，自己如此喜欢的大英雄，拯救世界的光之战士，居然是一个男女通吃且毫不羞涩的婊子。而且自己居然还在因为光的第一次不是自己的感到有点可惜......<br/>
“雅修特拉？想啥呢，是不是又在想我的手艺啦？”光将手指并拢做了一个上下摆动的动作，对着雅修特拉轻轻笑道。<br/>
“什什么啊！别说了！快进去吧！我是有事才来的啦！不是因为那种事情！”雅修特拉冲着光喊道，但却一点凶狠的感觉都没有，反而让人觉得有点可爱。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈，玛托雅妈妈也会这么害羞的嘛？行啦，进来吧。”光招呼着雅修特拉进了房间里。<br/>
雅修特拉走进了水晶公专门为光准备的房间中，不得不说，水晶公安排的真是非常出色。各种家具应有尽有，还有一个随时可以呼唤悬挂公馆内部餐厅的神典石。想着之前在这里发生的点点滴滴，雅修特拉又不禁红起了脸。还好水晶公还不知道光到底是怎样的人，虽然大家都不说，但都很清楚光在水晶公眼里纯洁无瑕不可触碰的存在，要是让水晶公知道了的话，不知道会发生怎么样的事情。<br/>
“到底什么事情呀，说吧。”光很大气地坐在了沙发上，M字开腿，私处还在一张一合。这一切都进入了雅修特拉的眼中。<br/>
“....光你能不能先把衣服穿好。”雅修特拉别过脸去，她始终无法理解这么一个女孩子竟然像个色情的大叔一样，毫无遮拦，一点都不知道害羞。<br/>
“好啦好啦，知道啦。”说着，光随便披了一件衬衫在身上。<br/>
“.......马上就要去游末邦了，那里藏着最后一位灵光卫。虽然我已经说过很多次了，但你接受了这么多的光之力，你的身体真的没什么事么”雅修特拉叹了一口气。<br/>
“哈？何必需要你们的担心，就算真的有问题，你们真的能帮我么？”光用着讥讽的语气对雅修特拉说道。<br/>
“不...我们只是很..”<br/>
“有啥好说的，你们不也没办法么，就算是琳，也没法完全帮助我。反正真正在意我的人都离我而去了。”光打断了雅修特拉的话语“你们其实也是的吧，反正，我只要做好作为接纳光之力的容器就行了，何必在意我呢？哈哈哈哈....哈...”雅修特拉抬头看了一眼光，光的眼睛里充满了晶莹的液体。<br/>
“呵呵呵呵......我不需要你们多的关心，反正做完这些该做的事情我也就该离开了。我只想好好的活着....我只想....我只想好好的体验生活，享受自己的生命......”光别过脸去，不想让雅修特拉看到自己哭泣的样子。<br/>
“我当初就应该听弗雷的话.......只为自己而活....奥尔什方.....我好想你啊....呜呜呜呜......”<br/>
“光.....”<br/>
“你们也是啊呜呜呜......我不想你们哪一个再离开我了呜呜........要是当初没认识你们....我可能也只不过是个在艾欧泽亚旅行的少女而已.....”<br/>
光瞬间起身，抓住了雅修特拉，狠狠的甩到了床上。<br/>
“啊，光你干什么？！”<br/>
“我很清楚我应该活不了多久了，当然是在最后的时间里，和我最喜欢的人一起了。”<br/>
光哭着笑着，脸上满是泪水。<br/>
“不会的....不会的....我们会救你的。光你放心，我们肯定会有办法的....”雅修特拉别过头去，她实在不想面对这位少女，她感到惭愧，因为自己到现在还没有找到解救少女的方法，雅修特拉很清楚，如此庞大的光之力，少女最后肯定会无法接纳的。<br/>
“在出行前的最后一天，陪我一晚吧。”<br/>
“.....好的。”雅修特拉坐了起来，轻轻地脱下了自己的衣服，等待着光的侵入。<br/>
光缓缓地爬上的床，拥抱起了雅修特拉。<br/>
“雅喵，如果我回不去了，记得帮我在奥尔什方的墓旁边建上我的坟墓，多谢了。”<br/>
“闭嘴！我们怎么可..唔！”光不等眼前的猫娘说完话便强硬得吻了上去，两个人就这样躺在了床上，久久未分离。<br/>
光贪婪得吮吸着雅修特拉口中的蜜液，同时也将手放入了雅修特拉的私处之中，开始了手部的活动。<br/>
“唔唔呜...光..等唔...唔”雅修特拉被光娴熟的手法给弄到将近高潮。<br/>
“唔哈~”光结束了自己的亲吻，舌头舔了一下嘴角流溢出的蜜液。<br/>
伸出了自己的右手，抚摸在了雅修特拉的胸部上。<br/>
“啧，还是那么的大。真让我羡慕~”光调侃到。光抚摸着雅修特拉圆润而饱满的乳房。眼前的这位猫娘的胸比自己大上一圈，而且摸起来像就像是抓着一只小白兔一样，手感非常棒。<br/>
“嗯唔....光你轻一点....”雅修特拉涨红了脸，默默地承受着光带来的刺激感。<br/>
“乳头已经硬了呢，嗯哼哼~”光对着雅修特拉邪笑道。<br/>
“啊？唔！”<br/>
光轻轻得咬住雅修特拉的乳头，尽情得吮吸着。同时左手继续进行着活塞运动，无时不刻刺激着雅修特拉的身体。<br/>
随着一身“喵”的叫声，雅修特拉的身体达到了高潮，下体喷射出晶莹剔透的液体，整个人有些抽搐得横躺在床上。<br/>
“真是的，这么快就高潮了嘛，我还没怎么玩呢~”光轻轻地抚摸着雅修特拉的脸庞，吻了一下雅修特拉的耳朵。然后对着面前的猫娘耳语道：<br/>
“今晚不把你玩昏迷了我可不会停手哦~雅♥修♥特♥拉~。”<br/>
光脱下了穿上没多久的衬衫，随手关上了房间内的灯，开始了自己的欢乐。<br/>
........<br/>
........<br/>
........<br/>
第二天<br/>
.......<br/>
.......<br/>
“哈啊哈啊......果然我还是承受不住这么多的光之力么？哈哈哈哈.......”<br/>
“你看你现在简直就是个废物，才这么就坚持不住了，亏我还一直抱有希望。”<br/>
“呵.....爱梅特赛尔克你少站着说话不腰疼......”<br/>
“你现在真像是一只怪物，不，就是一个怪物。过不了多久，你就会变成最强大的灵光卫，然后去攻击你那些曾经的战友了哦~”<br/>
“啧.....咳啊！”光吐出了一些犹如无暇白一般的白色液体。<br/>
“想活，就去黑风海找我吧.....”眼前的男人摇了摇手，缓缓地离开了。<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
“如果，我把灵魂交付于你，这个世界，是不是就可以得救了？”<br/>
“.......”<br/>
“你不说话我就当是的了。那么，我现在将我自己的灵魂交付于你。作出最后一击！加油！一定要拯救这个世界啊！”<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
光看着面前穿着黑色法袍的人，内心五味杂陈。<br/>
穿着黑色法袍的人摘下了自己的帽子，摸了摸自己被穿透了的胸部，眼神复杂地看着光。<br/>
“那么，请记住。我们，也曾在这个世界活过啊。”<br/>
“.......晚安，哈迪斯。我曾经的挚友，也是我曾经的伴侣.....”<br/>
眼前的男人满足地笑了一下，闭上了眼睛，化为了朵朵光粒飘散而去。<br/>
光缓缓得转过身去，拉起面前水晶公的手。<br/>
“早安，我的小红猫。我的古▪拉哈▪提亚。”<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
.....<br/>
黑风海回来以后，雅修特拉感到光像是变了个人似的，以前那个不修边幅，像色情大叔的一样的婊子光呆已经不在了。现在变成了一个专注学习，在意人情的少女了。<br/>
“怎么现在从来没见过你有去和拂晓其他人做了呀？”<br/>
“因为啊....我已经不是之前那个漫无目的人了。现在的我，有需要守护和牢记的‘他们’了啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>